Mooyou's The Amazing Race 8
Results The following teams and players participated in the Race. Placements (per leg) are arranged in finishing order. *A Red team placement means that the team was eliminated. *An underlined Red team's placement means the team was disqualified. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicate that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicate the team who received it; ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates that only one of the two available U-Turns was used. *An orange > or green > means the team chose to use a Yield; < or < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Route Map Leg 1 (United States → Canada) *Niagara Falls, New York, United States (Niagara Falls State Park) *Toronto, Ontario, Canada (CN Tower) * Toronto (Union Station) to Montreal, Quebec (Montreal Central Station) *Montreal (Bonsecours Market) *Montreal (Old Port Clock Tower) *Montreal (Mount Royal - Beaver Lake) In this leg’s first Roadblock, one team member will have to climb atop the CN Tower and complete an Edge Walk, while holding a satellite antenna so that they will be able to listen for the next clue from the base of the tower. The Detour is a choice between Sweet Syrup and Sweet Dreams. In Sweet Syrup, teams will have to transfer buckets of maple syrup to bottles using only a funnel. Once teams have poured enough syrup to fill 50 bottles, they will receive their next clue. In Sweet Dreams, each team member will have to create a traditional dream catching device and sell it to passerby for no less than 3 Canadian Dollars each, and exchange the cash for their next clue. Additional Task *Teams had to figure out the famous symbol of Canada – the Maple Leaf amongst an entire board of leaf patterns in a board. They must bring the block to Phil before being cleared to depart. The first team to complete this task was handed an Express Pass. Leg 2 (Canada → Italy) * Montreal (Pierre Elliott Trudeau Airport) to Rome, Italy (Fiumicino International Airport) *Rome (Trevi Fountain) *Rome (Monument to Vittorio Emmanuelle II) *'Vatican City' (St. Peter's Square - Obelisk of the Circus of Nero) This leg’s Roadblock required one team member to assemble a map puzzle of a unified Italy in honor of Vittorio Emmanuelle II. The Detour was a choice between Full Fashion or Latin Legacy. In Full Fashion, teams will have to create a cover magazine spread for Vogue. In Latin Legacy, teams will have to muster ten words and phrases and recite them completely to a priest in an oral debate. Leg 3 (Italy) *Vatican City (St. Peter's Basilica) * Rome (Termini Station) to Venice (Venezia Sta. Lucia Station) *Venice (Winged Lion Column) *Venice (Rialto Bridge) *Venice (Palazzo Cavalli) *Venice (San Giorgio Maggiore) The Detour was a choice between Print It or Mask It. In Print It, teams will have to make their way to a traditional printing press area and use the traditional tools in order to print a quote and their next clue. In Mask It, teams will have get 3 people and mask them up by creating and decorating a Venetian mask for these 3 people. They must then ask the 3 people to wear Carnival clothes and present them to the Carnival host, in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks *At the St. Peter's Basilica, teams had a short private audience with Pope Benedict XVI. *At the Winged Lion Column, teams had to search for an artist holding a canvas, an art material originally made from Venice. *At the Rialto Bridge, teams had to search the grand canal for parked gondolas containing their next clue. Leg 4 (Italy → India) * Venice (Marco Polo International Airport to Jaipur, Rajasthan, India (Jaipur Airport) *Abhaneri (Chand Baori) *Jaipur (Jal Mahal) *Jaipur (Johari Bazaar - Parasol Shop) *Jaipur (City Palace) The Roadblock required one team member to row to the Jal Mahal fort and groom a yogi by wrapping a pheta around his head, and making a garland that is placed around his neck. Once the yogi has approved of their grooming, he will hand their next clue. In this leg’s Detour, teams had to choose between Mammals or Reptiles. In Mammals, teams will have to maneuver an Elephant to a Maharaja's home, delivering several items in exchange for their next clue. In Reptiles, teams had to learn the act of snake charming, and earn 100 Rupees as tips in exchange for their next clue. Additional Task *At the Chand Baori, teams had to count marked steps leading to their next clue. If they counted it right, their next clue will be handed to them. Leg 5 (India) *Agra (Taj Mahal) *Agra (Jaipur House) *Agra (Red Fort) * Agra (Agra Cantt Train Station) to Delhi (New Delhi Train Station) *Delhi (India Gate) *Delhi (Rashtrapati Bhavan) The first Roadblock involved one team member taking a picture of an intricate pattern inside the Taj Mahal, and taking it to the Jaipur House in order to replicate it using a technique called Pietra Dura in order to receive their next clue. The second Roadblock involved the other team member to sort out gold rings in a jewelry shop until they find one that has a real diamond in it in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks *Teams had to replicate a portion of the Taj Mahal using only toothpicks. They must present it to the guard in order to receive their next clue. *At the Red Fort, teams had to take a spectacle, similar to the one Mahatma Gandhi used to wear, and bring it to the India Gate to exchange for their next clue. Leg 6 (India → Indonesia) * Delhi (Indira Gandhi International Airport) to Jakarta, Indonesia (Soekarno–Hatta International Airport) *Jakarta (Cafe Batavia) *Jakarta (Istiqlal Mosque) *Jakarta (Taman Mini Indonesia Indah - Indonesian Archipelago) The Roadblock required one team member to create a pot of Bakso, and bring it to a nearby park without spilling any of the soup or its condiments. They must then present a bowl of Bakso to a chef waiting to taste their Bakso. If the chef is satisfied, teams will receive their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Quick Hands or Quick Feet. In Quick Hands, teams had to present a Wayang Kulit play in an auditorium, which was based from their adventures during the first five legs of the race. In Quick Feet, teams had to play Sepak Takraw, Indonesia's national sport and earn 12 points against a professional team. Additional Task *After the Detour, teams were given a picture of the Indonesian Archipelago. Teams had to find out that the picture itself can be found at the Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, the pit stop of the leg. Leg 7 (Indonesia) *Jakarta (Ragunan Zoo) * Jakarta (Gambir Station) to Yogyakarta (Tugu Railway Station) *Yogyakarta (Tjokrosuharto Arts and Crafts) *Magelang (Borobodur) *Magelang (Rice Field) *Yogyakarta (Kraton Taman Sari) *Yogyakarta (Kraton Ficus Trees) *Yogyakarta (Fort Vredeburg) *Prambanan, Central Java (Ratu Boko Palace) In this leg’s Roadblock, one racer had to walk around the Borobudur in a clockwise direction, counting the statues of the Five Dhyani Buddhas, while also paying attention to the mudra depicted in the statues. The racer would have to give the correct numbers of Buddhas by mudra, including a demonstration of each in order to receive their next clue. The Speed Bump required Realm and Rica to harvest and cultivate enough rice in order to fill their sack. In this leg's Detour, team had to choose between Smack or Grind. In Smack, teams had to join a group of Gamelan performers and complete a gong melody correctly. In Grind, teams had to use a mortar and pestle and grind enough peanuts to make a kilogram of peanut sauce, an important condiment in Javanese cuisine. Additional Tasks *At the Ragunan Zoo, teams had to find the enclosure where the "largest lizards of the world" are to receive their next clue. *At the Tjokrosuharto Arts and Crafts, teams had to retrieve a Kris, a traditional dagger, where their departure time the next morning. *At the Rice Field, teams had to collect a sack of rice and bring it to the Kraton Taman Sari in exchange for their next clue. *At Fort Vredeburg, teams had to assist a team of bicycle guards and repair an omafiets in order to receive their next clue. Leg 8 (Indonesia → Japan) * Yogyakarta (Adisucipto International Airport) to Osaka, Kansai, Japan (Kansai International Airport) *Osaka (Momofuku Ando Instant Ramen Museum) *Osaka (Dottonbori - Nipponbashi Bridge) * Osaka (Shin-Osaka Station) to Kyoto (Kyoto Station) *Kyoto (Sagano Bamboo Forest) *Kyoto (Moon Crossing Bridge) *Kyoto (Fushimi Inari Temple) The Intersection required teams pairing up and playing Dance Dance Revolution. When both teams collect a grade of A or above, they would be able to move on the race. The Detour was a choice between Mecha or Matcha. In Mecha teams had to reassemble a Gundam robot using only a picture and Japanese text. In Matcha, teams had to purchase a Matcha set composed of a bowl, a whisk and a spoon. They had to deliver it to a nearby building and enter the board room where they must hand it in exchange for their next clue. The Roadblock required one team member to dress up as a ninja and hit a dummy target using shurikens. Additional Tasks *At the Instant Ramen Museum, teams had to create their own cup noodles from the packaging to the flavoring, before receiving their next clue *At the Moon Crossing Bridge, teams had to play a game that utilized 43 monks holding their begging bowls, with six of them having a prayer bead. They had to choose a bowl of coins and drop one coin in each bowl. If the last coin they drop lands on a monk which does not have a prayer bead, they must choose another bowl to play the game again. When teams have received a prayer bead, they may run towards the other side of the bridge and use the Yield. Leg 9 (Japan → South Africa) * Osaka (Kansai International Airport) to Johannesburg, South Africa (Johannesburg International Airport) *Gauteng Province (Cradle of Humankind) *Gauteng Province (Sterkfontein Caves) *Johannesburg (Coca-Cola Dome) *Soweto (Freedom Mural) *Soweto (Nelson Mandela's Home) The Detour is a choice between Tribe or Thrive. In Tribe, teams had to complete a sangoma ritual in order to receive a Travelocity Roaming Gnome with their next clue in it. In Thrive, teams will have to go down spelunking in caves to find a Travelocity Roaming Gnome. The Roadblock was for one team member to create a “care package” that they will have to bring to Soweto. Additional Tasks *At the Mural, teams had to set up shop and sell everything in the “care package” they collected during the Roadblock in order to earn R250. In the event the all the team’s items are sold and they have not been able to collect enough cash, they may return to the Roadblock site for any amount of times they need to complete the task. Once teams earn R250, they must bring it to a nearby children’s orphanage in order to receive their next clue. Leg 10 (South Africa → Argentina → Uruguay) * Johannesburg (Johannesburg International Airport) to Buenos Aires, Argentina (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) * Buenos Aires (Ferry Station) to Colonia del Sacramento, Uruguay (Ferry Station) *Colonia del Sacramento (Plaza de Toros) Additional Task *At the field, teams had to ride velomobiles to get to the pit stop. Leg 11 (Uruguay → Argentina → Colombia) * Colonia del Sacramento (Ferry Station) to Buenos Aires (Ferry Station) * Buenos Aires (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) * Bogota (El Dorado International Airport) to Cartagena, Bolivar Department (Rafael Núñez International Airport) *Cartagena Leg 12 (Colombia → United States) * Cartagena, Bolivar Department (Rafael Núñez International Airport) to Virginia, United States